User blog:BeholderofStuff/Bates Motel Villains
Are there any admins/trusted users on here whose seen the tv show Bates Motel? I coul really use some help as well as second opinions on whether or certain characters could count. Here's my list for those who have seen the show: #Bradley Martin: Although Gil Turner did kill her dad, she still murdered him in cold blood when he wasn't fighting her by pretending to seduce him. Also when she hides out at Norman's basement, she gets a knife ready when she hears his mother Norma coming down. She doesn't hurt her, but only cause Norma ends up going upstairs. Plus later in the show she breaks into her mom's house and steals some money to help fend for herself. That's really all she does though. #Tweaker (drug addict who killed Ethan Chang): The reason why I'm hesitant to keep his page is cause we know so little about his history with Gil and why Gil wants to him, and whether or not he had to kill Ethan in order to save himself from getting his leg broken. It's implied that he was an accomplice who owns Gil money. #Maggie Summers: Yes she is a sex slaver, but she's not seen doing anything villainous before she redeems herself in the show. I guess i feel our wiki only applies ot those who committ evil acts ON SCREEN. #Remo: It's not because he's a criminal who illegally makes marihuana for a living. I know it's not enough to be a criminal to be on here. But it's because he aided Zane morgan in killing some of the members of the rival drug family. However he was forced into doing it by Zane. #Dylan Masset: He's more the hero of this story than any other characters, but he does run the tweaker over with a car for killing Ethan, and when he's giving some trimmers a ride, he forces one of them to get out on the road at gunpoint cause he's annoying him. But then again him killing the tweaker could have been just more an implusive act than anything else since Ethan had just died and Dylan saw the killer while driving his car. #Norma Bates: She has a page on here and i'm more confident in her counting than the others. She killed Keith Summers for raping her, but it wasn't in self defense and he was tied up, so she could have called the cops. But she stabbed him to death and made her son help her hide the body to protect her reputation as a motel owner. Also, even though she's a lot more loving than her flm counterpart, she was still so blinded by her love for Norman she refused to get him help even though she knew what he was capable of, refused to listen to her other son about Norman's violent side-even refusing to call the authorites when he suspects Norman killed a woman, and has great reason for believing so. That and when they have to leave the motel cause a man is gonna come to kill them, she refuses to let them leave till Norman tells her why he wants to move out of her house. I feel like we can keep her for the same reason we're keeping John Hammond, for negligence. #Jim Blackwell: He's a guy sent by Alex Romero in prison to kill Norman for murdering Norma once he gets paroled (they were both held in the sae prison). While we know little about why he did Alex's bidding, I think it's enough to count him given he was already a criminal beforehand. #Ethan Chang-He was involved in the drug business with Gil and he was requested by Gil to break the leg of the drug addict. Though he's not shown as being unusually cruel to anyone. #Caleb Calhoun-He raped his sister Norma in the past and abandoned her. But again this was prior to the show and is offscreen. IN show, he's more heroic. By the end of the season, he does however try to kill Norman for murdering his sister, Norma-and he's stil in trouble with the law for an unknown crime. Category:Blog posts